The Good Heart
by Umuntu
Summary: Just why did Kisasian commit suicide? What could torment a soul so much...maybe this story will tell you why.


The Good Heart (Story Of Kisasian)  
By Eben Prentzler  
  
LEGAL NOTE :  
------------  
  
This original copyrighted work is based on Walt Disney's  
feature films, "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride."   
Elements taken directly from "The Lion King" and   
"The Lion King II : Simba's Pride" are the property of The Walt Disney   
Company. Quoting passages from my work, writing original pieces   
based on my work, or using characters I created is fine as long as   
you contact me first and sending me a copy of your work.   
My e-mail address is : ep4lk@excite.com  
  
FOREWORD :  
----------  
  
After the great success of my previous story "The Mastermind" I thought  
that I should write more stories about the characters which I have   
created. So now I will tell you the story of Kisasian.  
  
-Eben Prentzler  
  
NOTE :  
------  
  
You must read all my other stories : "The Lion King III : Simba's Heir",   
"The Creation" and "The Mastermind" before you will understand the  
following story, 'cause sometimes there will be quotes of what  
happened in the previous story.  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE :  
---------------------  
  
Please be informed that the character Kisasian is not the Kisasian   
which used in other stories, because the Kisasian of other stories is  
usually evil and twisted. So it is just pure coincidence that the  
names are the same. The character of Kisasian in my stories, is   
my creation and belongs to me.  
  
WARNING:  
--------  
  
Please be warned that some parts of the story contains blood and  
some very light language. So read at your own risk.  
  
Contents :  
----------   
The Characters  
The Script :  
Prologue  
The Announcement  
The Decision  
The Evil Of Uvoko  
The Final Betrayal  
Good Separated From Evil  
Wagons West  
The Madness Of A King  
Northern Territory  
The Last Hope  
Challenges of Fate  
Handing Over Of A Kingdom  
He's Back  
I Just Can't Wait To Be King  
The Truth Can Be Horrible  
Bitter Sweet Revenge  
A Poisned Heart  
Betrayal Is Thy Name  
  
The Characters:  
---------------  
Old Characters:   
KISASIAN (1st appearance TLK3) : Son of King   
Scar and  
Queen Zira  
SCAR (1st appearance TLK Movie) : Current King   
of Pride Rock  
ZIRA (1st appearance TLK2 Movie) : Current Queen   
of Pride Rock  
SIMBA (1st appearance TLK Movie) : One of the   
many kings   
of Pride   
Rock (plays  
small role)  
KOVU (1st appearance TLK2 Movie) : One of the   
many kings  
of Pride   
Rock (plays  
small role)  
NUKA (1st appearance TLK2 Movie) : Brother to  
Kisasian  
LOBOMI (1st appearance TLK3) : Daughter of   
King Ujar and  
Queen Xofe  
WAKA (1st appearance TLK5) : Son Of Lobomi  
SHWELE (1st appearance TLK5) : Son Of Lobomi  
ALGES (1st appearance The Origin) : Son Of Lobomi  
UVOKO (1st appearance TLK4) : Adopted   
brother to  
Scar  
SARAFINA (1st appearance TLK Movie) : Nala's mother  
SARABI (1st appearance TLK Movie) : Simba's   
mother   
(plays small  
roll)  
NALA (1st appearance TLK Movie) : One of the  
many queens  
of Pride  
Rock.  
SHENZI, BANZAI, ED (1st appearance TLK Movie) : Hyenas under   
the rule of  
Scar.  
ROWANAM (1st appearance The Mastermind): King of the  
Western Lands  
SENALI (1st appearance The Mastermind): Queen of the  
Western Lands  
METABI (1st appearance The Mastermind): Uvoko's   
father  
NHAKO (1st appearance The Creation) : Ruler of the  
far Western  
Lands (plays  
a very small  
role)  
ISNA (1st appearance The Creation) : Queen of the  
far Western  
Lands (plays  
a very small  
role)  
XELOR (1st appearance The Creation) : Daughter of  
King Nhako  
and Queen  
Isna (plays  
a very small  
role)  
  
New Characters:  
UJAR: {Who-Jar} King of Kube Peaks  
XOFE: {Zo-Fee} Queen of Kube Peaks  
ZIUR: {Zee-Ur} Brother to Lobomi  
  
--------  
PROLOGUE  
--------  
  
Of all the characters which I've created, I think that Kisasian must  
be one of the noblest creatures in the world. But nobility doesn't  
come easy, you must have a pure heart...A Good Heart. But even the  
greatest hearts can be poisoned with Evil...  
  
--------------------------  
SCENE I : THE ANNOUNCEMENT  
--------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(It has been three months since the birth of Scar's twin sons,   
Nuka and Kisasian. Scar called a small assembly at the base  
of Pride Rock. Standing next to him was his good friend Uvoko.)  
  
SCAR: Okay listen up everybody. Three months ago Uvoko entered our  
pride and he proved to good friend to me. I have been so  
downhearted since the passing (sniffing and faking a tear) of  
my brother Mufasa. But since Uvoko came, it has been like  
I have a new brother. So let it be known from now on that  
Uvoko will be adopted as my brother.  
  
(Not even a single cheer came from the large crowd of hyenas. All  
that could be heard was the singing of crickets in the late   
afternoon air.)  
  
SCAR: I see you all are speechless. I knew you would like it.  
  
(Scar and Uvoko made they're way up to the top of Pride Rock.   
Meanwhile Sarabi and Sarafina was still standing around speechless...)  
  
SARABI: How can he do this? Doesn't he know Uvoko is a monster.  
SARAFINA: I'm just as dumb-struck as you are. Everybody can see  
that he is evil, even the hyenas.  
SARABI: But Scar doesn't see, 'cause Uvoko treated him like  
a...brother.  
  
(Meanwhile back in the den Zira was watching over her two cubs.)  
  
KISASIAN: Mom, what did dad mean when he said that Uvoko would be his  
adopted brother?  
ZIRA: Uvoko treated him so nice that Scar thinks he'll make a better  
brother than Mufasa.  
NUKA: Shhh mom, ya know dad hates it when someone mentions that name.  
ZIRA: Only when he is around dear.  
KISASIAN: So now that Uvoko is dad's brother, that means I have an  
uncle now.  
ZIRA: You can say that.  
NUKA: Cool, I always wanta have uncle.  
KISASIAN: Yeah, me too.  
  
(All the sudden Uvoko and Scar returned.)  
  
SCAR: Talking about me again?  
ZIRA: Always my King.  
  
(Kisasian approached Uvoko.)  
  
KISASIAN: Hi Uncle Uvoko.  
UVOKO: He's a fast learner, isn't he?  
NUKA: Hiya Unca Uvoko.  
UVOKO: Hi to you too Nuka.  
SCAR: (to Zira) I'm at a point in my life where I am at my happiest.  
I hope nothing ever ruins this moment.  
ZIRA: Me too.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------  
SCENE II : THE DECISION  
-----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(The following day, Kisasian and Nuka was playing. Scar and Zira  
passed the two playful cubs.)  
  
KISASIAN: Good morning mother, father.  
NUKA: Hiya mom, dad.  
SCAR: Good morning my sons.  
ZIRA: You two are up rather early.  
KISASIAN: When the sun is up...  
NUKA: ...then we are up.  
SCAR: I see, well anyway enjoy the rest of your morning...  
ZIRA: ...we are going for a little walk.  
  
(Scar and Zira made their way towards the waterhole.)  
  
KISASIAN: I think today is the day.  
NUKA: Da day for what?  
KISASIAN: I think mother and father are going to decide who will be  
the next king.  
NUKA: I hope its going to me.  
KISASIAN: No matter what happens, if I become king, then you will   
rule by my side.  
NUKA: Same here too.  
  
(Kisasian saw Uvoko approaching.)  
  
KISASIAN: Oh look, here comes uncle Uvoko.  
NUKA: (excitement) YEAH!  
  
(Uvoko approached them.)  
  
NUKA: Hiya Unca Uvoko.  
KISASIAN: Good Morning Uncle Uvoko.  
UVOKO: Hi Nuka, morning Kisasian. Where is your father?  
NUKA: Let me think.  
KISASIAN: He went for a walk with mother.  
UVOKO: To you know where to?  
KISASIAN: I'm not sure, but they usually go to the waterhole.  
UVOKO: Thanks.  
NUKA: 'Kay.  
KISASIAN: You are most welcome.  
UVOKO: See you boys later.  
NUKA: Cheers!  
KISASIAN: See you later uncle.  
  
(Uvoko made his way towards the waterhole.)  
  
KISASIAN: I don't like him.  
NUKA: You luv him, just like me...right?  
KISASIAN: No, I don't know why, I just have a feeling about him.  
NUKA: Don't let some feelings get ya down, let's play.  
  
(Nuka and Kisasian spent the rest of the morning playing, wearing  
themselves out. Later that afternoon Kisasian and Nuka was resting  
in the den when their parents returned.)  
  
SCAR: Hey you two, what you've been up to while we were gone.  
KISASIAN: Just playing.  
ZIRA: Just playing?  
NUKA: 'Kay, maybe a fight here and there.  
ZIRA: That's better.  
SCAR: Okay you two, we have talked a lot about who's going to be the  
next king of Pride Rock...  
ZIRA: ...and we finally came to a decision.  
SCAR: Nuka, we have decided that Kisasian will be the heir to the  
throne.  
NUKA: (excited, yet heartbroken) That's great...(to Kisasian) Congrats  
bro.  
  
(Kisasian could hear the disappointment in Nuka's voice.)  
  
KISASIAN: Mom, dad, if you don't mind I would rather let Nuka rule  
beside me, if that is okay with you.  
SCAR: Well...  
ZIRA: ...Why not? If you love your brother so much...  
SCAR: Then you two will rule together.  
NUKA: You mean it?  
  
(Scar nodded.)  
  
NUKA: (hugging his father) Thanx a bunch dad.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------------  
SCENE III : THE EVIL OF UVOKO  
-----------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(7 months has since the heirs were chosen. Nuka and Kisasian both  
grew quite a bit. But the growing up wasn't easy for Kisasian, he  
had to see the Pride Lands' beauty disappear over the months of   
growing up. Although was still a few green patches here and there,  
the dull grayness of the destroyed Pride Lands always got him down.  
Then one morning he was laying around doing nothing, but boring  
himself to death, when he suddenly heard the voices of Uvoko and his  
brother from behind a rock. He crawled a bit closer to listen to the  
conversation.)  
  
UVOKO: (to Nuka) Why did you drag me here out so early, Nuka?  
NUKA: Well, ya know how you said that when I have a problem, I gotta  
come to you.  
UVOKO: What about it?  
NUKA: I gotta huge problem.  
UVOKO: What's the problem?  
NUKA: It's the hyenas, they won't stop makin' fun of my name. Always  
call me Stinky as I walk by.  
UVOKO: That's horrible, but why don't you ask your brother to help you?  
NUKA: Oh come off it Unca' Uvoko, all that Kisasian will do is talk   
them to death...I need someone who can take action right now.  
  
(Kisasian's heart shattered as he heard the back stabbing words come   
from his own brother's mouth. He almost wanted to break down and cry,  
but he pulled himself together and listened further.)  
  
UVOKO: Fine, if you feel that way about your own brother, then I will  
handle it personally.  
  
(Uvoko made his way towards the hyenas' main resting area. Kisasian  
decided to follow Uvoko, since Kisasian could see the evil in Uvoko,  
he would do anything to get Uvoko kicked out of the Pride. He  
followed him into the main resting place of the hyenas. Uvoko called  
Shenzi over for a private talk. Two of her bodyguards came with her.  
Kisasian hid behind a bush.)  
  
SHENZI: (to Uvoko) Wadda ya want?  
UVOKO: A big hello to you too Shenzi.  
SHENZI: Make this quick, I don't have all day.  
UVOKO: It has come to my attention that some of your hyenas have been  
making fun of the King's son.  
SHENZI: Yeah, good 'ol Stinky. What you gonna do about it, stop us?  
UVOKO: Nah, I would just like to say Great Work.  
KISASIAN: (to himself) WHAT????!!  
SHENZI: Great work?  
UVOKO: Yeah "Great Work", I don't like Nuka one bit, in fact I can't  
stand the smell of him.  
KISASIAN: (to Himself) Why that back stabbing son of a hyena.  
SHENZI: I'm glad you see it my way.  
UVOKO: Now, let me get to the point. He has been complaining a bit  
about it.  
SHENZI: And?  
UVOKO: I hate to ask this of you, but can you ask your hyenas just to  
stop teasing him for now?  
SHENZI: Why?  
UVOKO: Let me put it this way, if you don't stop, then Nuka will go to  
Scar and then Scar will definitely stop you.  
SHENZI: I get the point. Okay it will stop, but only for a month or  
two, because if we don't tease or irritate someone daily, we  
get very bored.  
UVOKO: I have an idea, why don't you tease Kisasian a bit?  
KISASIAN: (to himself) ME??? I can't believe this, stabbed in the  
back again. But Shenzi won't do this too me, we are friends.  
SHENZI: Great idea, we have many ideas in store for Kisasian.  
UVOKO: Got to go, talk to you later.  
SHENZI: Sure thing, come back when you can't stay long.  
  
(Kisasian followed Uvoko closely as he left the hyenas' resting place.  
Shenzi called a few of the hyenas closer.)  
  
SHENZI: Can you believe the nerve of Uvoko, asking us to tease our  
friend Kisasian. Just to spite him, we'll keep on picking on  
'ol Stinky.  
  
(Kisasian followed Uvoko for a while, when he suddenly saw his mother  
approaching.)  
  
KISASIAN: (to himself) Oh-no, better hide, before she sees me.  
  
(Kisasian jumped into the nearest bush. He looked through the brown  
leaves and saw Uvoko walking into Zira. He crawled a bit closer and  
started to listen...)  
  
UVOKO: (helping Zira up) I'm so sorry, my mind is somewhere else.  
ZIRA: Yes, I noticed. What are you thinking about anyway?  
UVOKO: Love.  
KISASIAN: (to himself) LOVE?  
ZIRA: Ah, so you finally found someone you love.  
UVOKO: Actually I have loved this lioness, since the first time I  
laid eyes on her.  
KISASIAN: (to himself) How could such a heartless creature love?  
ZIRA: She sounds great. Does she know you have these feelings for  
her?  
UVOKO: No, she doesn't.  
ZIRA: Well, I hope you have the courage to tell her you love her.  
UVOKO: Yeah me too.  
  
(Uvoko was about leave, when Zira asked one more question.)  
  
ZIRA: By the way, who is this lucky lioness you have to charm?  
UVOKO: You.  
ZIRA: Isn't that nice...(realizing what Uvoko said) What did you say?  
KISASIAN: (to himself) What did he say?  
UVOKO: It is you Zira.  
ZIRA: You can't love me, I am the queen.  
KISASIAN: (to himself) You tell him mom.  
UVOKO: Yes I love you. It happened that day when I arrived in the  
Pride Lands. When I saw you approach me, I was totally   
dumb-struck by your beauty.  
ZIRA: Please, I don't deserve such complements.  
UVOKO: No, you deserve more. Every day since then, I actually wished  
that you weren't the queen. So that I could show you how much  
I love you. But I can't see how someone as beautiful could   
love a pathetic weakling like myself.  
ZIRA: There is something I must admit as well. I also love you.  
KISASIAN: (to himself) WHAT?!! This can't be happening.  
UVOKO: What? Don't try to break a heart, which is already shattered.  
ZIRA: It is true, the first time I looked into your eyes. Those deep  
blue eyes of yours, that was the day when I fell in love with  
you.  
UVOKO: Why didn't you say anything?  
ZIRA: I guess I had the say reason as you had, I didn't know if you  
would love me back.  
UVOKO: What about Scar?  
KISASIAN: (to himself, almost in tears) Yes mom, what about dad? You  
love him so much, you won't dare to betray him.  
ZIRA: My feelings for him is still very deep, but what he doesn't   
know, won't hurt him.  
UVOKO: Somehow I knew you would say that.  
KISASIAN: (to himself, totally broken up) I can't believe this is  
happening, back-stabbed, betrayed, by my own mother...  
  
(Kisasian couldn't take it anymore, he broke down on the spot and  
started to cry silently. After a long cry, he finally passed out.  
When awoke it was already dark, he was actually hoping that this  
was all a dream, but then he heard the voices of Uvoko and his mother,  
so he knew it to be true. He couldn't take the heartbreak anymore, so  
he decided to return to Pride Rock. He got up and started his way to  
Pride Rock, but he accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped loudly.)  
  
UVOKO: (to Zira) Did you hear that?  
ZIRA: I did.  
UVOKO: Stay here, I'll check it out.  
KISASIAN: (to Himself) I'm busted, better run for it.  
  
(Kisasian started to run full speed towards his home. Uvoko saw   
something moving and he chased after it. Uvoko being a very small  
lion, could move very fast. He finally caught up with the runaway  
and tackled it. He quickly pinned the intruder.)  
  
UVOKO: (out of breath and angry) Okay you, what were you...(looking  
closer) Kisasian?  
KISASIAN: Yes.  
UVOKO: What are you doing out here so late?...(realizing) Were you  
spying on me?  
KISASIAN: Yes.  
UVOKO: You little back stabber, why?  
KISASIAN: You are calling me a back stabber? What about you?  
First you stab Nuka in the back, then me and then my father.  
He trusted you and you stabbed him in the back.  
UVOKO: Listen to me you little bastard, if you mention anything to your  
father about this, then I'll make sure that you're dead.  
KISASIAN: Are you threatening me?  
UVOKO: No threats, this is a promise.  
  
(Uvoko got off Kisasian's chest and walked away.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------------  
SCENE IV : THE FINAL BETRAYAL  
-----------------------------  
  
(2 months passed since the incident with Uvok and Kisasian was  
exactly a year old. He was sleeping in the back of the den   
when he heard the screaming of his father.)  
  
SCAR: (screaming) ZIRA! GET IN HERE.  
  
(Kisasian came closer and saw his father and Uvoko waiting around. His  
mother entered the den.)  
  
SCAR: HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE THE QUEEN! YOU PLEDGE YOUR LOVE TO ME!  
AND YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK! WHO IS HE?  
KISASIAN: (to himself) Oh no, mom's pregnant.  
ZIRA: I can't tell you.  
SCAR: YOU CAN'T TELL ME? WHY?  
ZIRA: If I do, you will have him killed.  
SCAR: DAMN RIGHT...(screaming) TELL ME!  
ZIRA: Never!  
  
(Scar raised his right paw, making ready to strike Zira through the  
face.)  
  
KISASIAN: (to himself) No dad, don't do it. You love her.  
  
(Suddenly Uvoko came between them and intercepted Scar's hit.  
Uvoko fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. Uvoko started   
to bleed from the mouth.)  
  
SCAR: (to Uvoko) What are you doing? HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE IN MY  
BUSINESS?  
UVOKO: I can't let you hurt her. If you want to hurt someone,   
hurt me.  
KISASIAN: (to himself) His going to admit it, good, this will get him  
banished from the pride for sure.  
SCAR: What do you mean?  
UVOKO: Okay, I admit it. I am the father of Zira's future cubs.  
SCAR: (dumb-struck) You. How could you do this to me?  
UVOKO: I'm sorry. But I loved her since the first time I laid eyes on  
her.  
SCAR: You will pay for this.  
UVOKO: (shedding a tear and wiping the blood from his mouth) You know  
I can't lie to you, so believe me when I say that Zira loves   
you more than she'll ever love me.  
SCAR: (calming down) I believe you. I don't know why, but I believe  
you. I will forgive you, if you promise that you will never  
ever hurt me so deeply again.  
KISASIAN: (to himself, almost in tears) No dad, don't believe him, he  
is evil. He will just hurt you more.  
UVOKO: I wished that I never hurt you in the first place, but I swear  
that I will never hurt you again.  
SCAR: If you don't mind, I would like to be alone.  
UVOKO: Sure thing, let's go Zira.  
  
(Uvoko and Zira left the den, leaving a heartbroken Scar behind.  
Kisasian slowly approached his father.)  
  
KISASIAN: Dad.  
SCAR: (turning around) Oh, its you Kisasian.  
KISASIAN: I'm so sorry dad.  
SCAR: For what?  
KISASIAN: For not telling you earlier.  
SCAR: Telling me what?  
KISASIAN: I knew about Uvoko and mother a few months ago.  
SCAR: Why didn't you tell me?  
KISASIAN: Uvoko threatened to kill me if I did.  
SCAR: I don't believe you.  
  
(Kisasian's already broken heart, shattered even further when he heard  
those words.)  
  
KISASIAN: I'm telling you the truth.  
SCAR: Save it, Uvoko would never harm you or Nuka. So if you say that  
Uvoko threatened you, then you are lying.  
KISASIAN: Are you going to take his word over mine?  
SCAR: At this stage I have no choice.  
KISASIAN: But look what he did to mother and you still trust him.  
SCAR: It is over between him and your mother.  
KISASIAN: Uvoko has corrupted your mind, you can't see how evil he is.  
  
(Scar struck Kisasian through the face.)  
  
SCAR: Get out.  
  
(Kisasian leaves the den and finds a nice spot to think. He could not  
believe what was happening around him, everybody in his family has  
stabbed him in the back. His life was falling apart.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
----------------------------------  
SCENE V : GOOD SEPARATED FROM EVIL  
----------------------------------  
  
(Another 5 months passed and Zira was near her time. Kisasian didn't  
talk a lot anymore. The only persons he would have a proper   
conversation was his mother and brother. The Pride Lands  
was now totally destroyed, no more green patches, no more   
bushes...nothing. Kisasian was very depressed whenever he looked at  
the Pride Lands. He knew it was the hyenas who were causing the  
total destruction. He decided it was time to confront his father  
again. He entered the den and saw his father relaxing, as usual.)  
  
KISASIAN: Father.  
SCAR: Oh its you again, what do you want?  
KISASIAN: Father, the Pride Lands is totally destroyed.  
SCAR: (bit angry) You think I don't know that.  
KISASIAN: Dad, we have to get rid of the hyenas.  
SCAR: They are great allies to us.  
KISASIAN: They destroyed the Pride Lands and you want to keep them here.  
SCAR: They are not the cause for the destruction of the Pride Lands.  
KISASIAN: You know what, you are absolutely right.  
SCAR: Glad you see it my way.  
KISASIAN: You are the cause...  
SCAR: WHAT?  
KISASIAN: Though your lack of leadership, the hyenas took over the  
Pride Lands and destroyed it.  
SCAR: You are playing with fire.  
KISASIAN: You know its true, you just can't bring yourself to   
believe it.  
  
(Kisasian turned his back on his father and left the den. With   
Kisasian, left all his respect for his father.)  
  
KISASIAN: (to himself) I need to get out of this place.  
  
(Kisasian walked further into the ruins of the Pride Lands. In the  
distance he saw the shape of two lionesses, one was Sarafina and the  
other was her three year old daughter Nala. He approached them,  
hoping that they could help him get out of the destroyed Pride Lands.)  
  
KISASIAN: (approaching) Afternoon Sarafina...Nala.  
SARAFINA: Hi Kisasian. Can we help you with something?  
KISASIAN: (in doubt) Yes...no never mind.  
NALA: Come on, tell us what is on your mind.  
KISASIAN: Okay. I can't take it anymore.  
SARAFINA: What do you mean?  
KISASIAN: My father. He is destroying this beautiful lands, by   
letting the hyenas stay here. I have never seen such  
an evil person before.  
NALA: What are you trying to say?  
KISASIAN: I'm leaving.  
SARAFINA & NALA: (confused) What?  
KISASIAN: I can't stay here another minute. I'm leaving the Pride  
Lands. I just wanted to know, if this is wrong.  
SARAFINA: If that is what your heart tells you to do, then you  
must follow it.  
KISASIAN: Thanks.  
SARAFINA: Just tell your mother before you go.  
KISASIAN: Do you think she'll understand?  
SARAFINA: She'll understand.  
  
(Kisasian went in search for his mother, when he walked into Sarabi)  
  
KISASIAN: Good Afternoon Sarabi.  
SARABI: Afternoon Kisasian, what are you up to?  
KISASIAN: It is actually good that I ran into you, because I want to  
say good-bye.  
SARABI: Good-bye?  
KISASIAN: I have decided to leave the Pride Lands, if I have to live  
one more day in "King Scar's" land, I'll go insane.  
SARABI: I always knew there was good in you.  
KISASIAN: Where is my mother?  
SARABI: I saw her not to far from here, (pointing in the direction  
of Pride Rock) go that way, she is under the promontory.  
KISASIAN: Thanks.  
SARABI: You're most welcome.  
  
(Kisasian found his mother under the promontory.)  
  
KISASIAN: Hi Mom.  
ZIRA: Hello dear.  
KISASIAN: Mom, I'm leaving the Pride Lands.  
ZIRA: (shocked) What?...Why?  
KISASIAN: It's dad mom, he has destroyed the Pride Lands. I hate the  
way he leads the Pride. Look what happened to the Pride  
Lands, just by the lack of his leadership.  
ZIRA: I'll talk with him.  
KISASIAN: It's to late mom, every time we talk, we have a fight. That's  
not the father I want. I want a father who cares for me, one  
who listens to me.  
ZIRA: You must do what your heart tells you.  
KISASIAN: Then I will leave the Pride Lands immediately.  
ZIRA: I always knew there was good in you. (shedding a few tears) I  
can't stop you from following you heart. You have my blessing.  
I hope you find peace where you are going.  
KISASIAN: Thank you mom. Just one more thing.  
ZIRA: I won't tell Scar.  
KISASIAN: Thanks. By the way, I will return to see the cubs.  
  
(Kisasian started his way towards the border of the once beautiful  
Pride Lands.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
----------------------  
SCENE VI : WAGONS WEST  
----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, WESTERN BORDER]  
  
(Since the nearest border was the western border, Kisasian headed in  
a western direction. As he crossed the border he could immediately  
see the difference, the lands were a bit greener and there was  
actually water to drink from. He looked back to his once beautiful  
home.)  
  
KISASIAN: At last, I'm free. (looking at his feet) Well feet, let's  
start walking.  
  
(Kisasian decided to travel to far west, because he heard about a  
respectful pride living there. He traveled for two weeks, through  
thunderstorms and sunshine. He finally entered the lands of the far  
west. He was in search of the pride when he heard a voice calling from  
behind him.)  
  
VOICE: HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
(Kisasian turned around and saw a very young lioness approaching. He  
examined the lioness as she approached and determined that she was  
a lot younger than himself. The lioness reached him.)  
  
LIONESS: Are you deaf? I ask you a question.  
KISASIAN: Sorry, I'm looking for the Pride of these lands.  
LIONESS: Oh really, what is your interest in the pride?  
KISASIAN: I wish to join.  
LIONESS: Are you a rogue?  
KISASIAN: No, I left my other pride in search of another.  
  
(The lioness inspected him.)  
  
LIONESS: I am Xelor, daughter of King Nhako. I'll take you to see him,  
maybe he will let you join. But I warn you, make it quick.  
My father doesn't have a lot of patience.  
KISASIAN: I understand. My name is...  
XELOR: (interrupting)...Only the king may hear your name first.  
  
(Xelor led Kisasian to a large hole in the ground.)  
  
XELOR: Stay here and don't move, the king and queen will be with you  
shortly.  
  
(Xelor went into the cave and returned with her father and mother.  
Xelor's father stepped forward.)  
  
NHAKO: I am King Nhako and this is my Queen Isna. My daughter Xelor  
says that you are looking to join our pride.  
KISASIAN: I am.  
NHAKO: She also tells me that you are not a rogue, I can't stand rogues,  
and that you left your old pride to join another. Is this true?  
KISASIAN: It is true.  
NHAKO: Why did you leave your Pride?  
KISASIAN: Family problems.  
NHAKO: I see...what is your name?  
KISASIAN: I am Kisasian.  
NHAKO: Kisasian? Now where have I heard that name before...  
  
(Nhako looked at his wife)  
  
ISNA: I'm not sure, (to Kisasian) Who is your father?  
KISASIAN: My father is Scar.  
NHAKO: Now I remember, you are the "hated one's" son. I'm sorry you  
are not welcome here.  
KISASIAN: What?  
NHAKO: (getting angry) No son of Scar is welcome in my lands, I suggest  
you leave, before I kill you.  
KISASIAN: I see, I'll leave. I'm sure I will find a Pride somewhere  
else.  
NHAKO: Don't hold your breath, all the Prides around here hates Scar.  
  
(Kisasian left and headed back east, he noticed another Pride not to  
far from this one, maybe they will accept him...)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
  
---------------------------------  
SCENE VII : THE MADNESS OF A KING  
---------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, WESTERN LANDS]  
  
(Kisasian traveled two days, when he finally saw the oasis, where the  
Oasis Pride roams. He headed towards it, when he was a few hundred  
meters away, he was stopped by a lioness with multiple scars on her  
face.)  
  
LIONESS: You have trespassed on King Rawonam's lands. Why?  
KISASIAN: I wish to join the Oasis Pride.  
LIONESS: You are in luck, none of my lionesses would have allowed into  
this land.  
KISASIAN: Your lionesses?  
LIONESS: Yeah, I am queen Senali. We can always use more lions in our  
small pride, but that is for my husband to decide. Just watch  
what you say, Rawonam is a bit crazy now and then.  
KISASIAN: I'll watch my mouth.  
  
(Senali started to lead Kisasian towards the oasis.)  
  
KISASIAN: You said your name is Senali.  
SENALI: That is correct.  
KISASIAN: I thought you were dead.  
SENALI: Many people do. I don't know why.  
  
(Rawonam met them as the approached the waterhole.)  
  
RAWONAM: By the Gods Senali, not another rogue...(to Kisasian) What  
do you want?  
KISASIAN: First of all, I'm not a rogue. I left my pride to join  
another.  
RAWONAM: Really? What's your name?  
KISASIAN: I am Kisasian.  
RAWONAM: Nice name...So Kisasian where are you from?  
KISASIAN: The Pride Lands.  
RAWONAM: Pride Lands? Are you telling me that you were under the rule  
of King Scar?  
KISASIAN: I was.  
RAWONAM: Why did you join that pride in the first place?  
KISASIAN: I didn't have any choice.  
RAWONAM: What do you mean?  
KISASIAN: I'm his son.  
RAWONAM: The Hated One's Son...(getting angry) You better leave or else.  
KISASIAN: I get the picture, I'll leave.  
  
(Kisasian started to go in a north-eastern direction. Hopefully the  
Northern Pride won't be so rude. Just as he crossed the border, he  
met a rogue.)  
  
ROGUE: Greetings stranger.  
KISASIAN: Hello.  
ROGUE: Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mitabe.  
KISASIAN: My name is Kisasian.  
MITABE: I haven't seen you before, you must be a new rogue. Where are  
you from?  
KISASIAN: From the Pride Lands.  
MITABE: What coincidence, I'm also from the Pride Lands.  
KISASIAN: (in doubt) Really?  
MITABE: Yeah, but that was years back. (under his breath) Lousy King  
Mufasa, banishing me from The Pride Lands for no particular  
reason. I must actually visit him and give him a piece of  
my mind.  
KISASIAN: That's going to be hard.  
MITABE: What do you mean?  
KISASIAN: Mufasa is dead and his brother Scar is now the King.  
MITABE: Scar? I wouldn't mind seeing him again.  
KISASIAN: You know him?  
MITABE: Know him? We were best buddies back then.  
KISASIAN: I wouldn't recommend that you visit the Pride Lands.  
MITABE: (confused) Why?  
KISASIAN: Place is destroyed, hyenas everywhere.  
MITABE: This can't be.  
KISASIAN: Believe it, that's why I left...about two weeks ago.  
  
(Mitabe hearing this was hoping that his son made it to the Pride  
Lands.)  
  
MITABE: Tell me, is there a lion named "Wazami" in the Pride.  
KISASIAN: No, I don't think so. The only males in the Pride Lands  
are Scar, Uvoko and my brother Nuka.  
  
(Mitabe's heart broke, thinking that his Wazami was dead. Kisasian  
sighed.)  
  
MITABE: You seem unhappy Kisasian, what's wrong?  
KISASIAN: I was trying to join King Rawonam and Queen Senali's pride,  
but no luck.  
MITABE: I'm sorry to hear that...(Realizing what Kisasian said) Did  
you say Senali?  
KISASIAN: Yeah.  
MITABE: She's alive.  
KISASIAN: Pretty much.  
MITABE: That lying bastard.  
KISASIAN: Me?  
MITABE: No Rawonam, he accused my son for the death of his Senali and  
then he killed my wife according to their laws. But if Senali  
is alive, then Rawonam is a murderer. He's dead.  
KISASIAN: You can't be serious.  
MITABE: Oh I'm serious. Come with me, maybe you can also get back at  
him for not letting you join.  
KISASIAN: (convincing tone) Okay, let's go.  
  
(On the way back to the oasis, Kisasian noticed Mitabe shedding a few  
tears.)  
  
KISASIAN: (concerned) Are you alright?  
MITABE: Sniff, yeah. I just miss my family.  
KISASIAN: I know how it is to lose family  
  
(As they crossed the border Kisasian stopped Mitabe and pointed to the  
horizon.)  
  
KISASIAN: Hey look who's coming.  
MITABE: Bastard. Okay watch me kill him.  
KISASIAN: I love to see it.  
  
(Rawonam approached.)  
  
RAWONAM: (to Kisasian)Why are you back you son of bastard? (seeing  
Mitabe) Why, if it isn't Mitabe. What do you want?  
MITABE: You murdered my wife.  
RAWONAM: I carried out a sentence.  
MITABE: Your wife lives and mine does not. That makes you a murderer.  
  
(Without a word Rawonam attacked Mitabe. The battle was hard and loud.  
So loud that it drew the rest of the pride closer. Rawonam quickly  
got the upper hand. Mitabe inflicted a lot of damage Rawonam, but not  
enough. Mitabe, still heartbroken about his wife's murder, lost his  
concentration and Rawonam took advantage, knocking Mitabe off his feet.  
Rawonam pinned Mitabe.)  
  
RAWONAM: Now you die.  
  
(Kisasian watched as Rawonam killed Mitabe and he started to shake as  
he saw Mitabe's rich oxygenated blood spill onto the beautiful  
green grass.)  
  
RAWONAM: (getting off Mitabe's corpse) Are you scared? Good. Because  
you are next.  
  
(Kisasian froze as Rawonam charged. Senali tackled Rawonam before  
he could strike. Several lioness joined Senali and pinned Rawonam  
to the ground.)  
  
RAWONAM: (screaming insanely) GET OFF ME!  
SENALI: (to Kisasian) Quickly run, we can't hold him forever.  
  
(Kisasian was still shaking in a frozen state.)  
  
SENALI: SNAP OUT OF IT!  
KISASIAN: (confused) What happened?  
SENALI: Rawonam just killed your one friend and if you don't get out  
of here, then he will do the same to you.  
KISASIAN: I'm going.  
  
(Kisasian quickly crossed the border and ran in a north-eastern   
direction as before)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-------------------------------  
SCENE VIII : NORTHREN TERRITORY   
-------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, NORTHREN LANDS]  
  
(Kisasian traveled another week until he reached the Northern Lands.  
As he crossed the border a dark brown lion approached him. Kisasian  
looked into fire-filled eyes of the other lion as he came closer.  
Somehow he knows he won't find a home here, but he had to try...)  
  
LION: I am the King of the Northern Lands. You have trespassed...  
(examining Kisasian closer) You look familiar. Have we met?  
KISASIAN: I can't recall...no I haven't met you before.  
KING: You remind me of someone.....do you know King Scar of the Pride  
Lands?  
KISASIAN: Yes, his my father.  
KING: Oh, so you are Scar's son. What's your name boy?  
KISASIAN: My name is...  
KING: ...(shouting) IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS! YOU ARE NOT  
WELCOME HERE. GET OUT OF MY LANDS, BEFORE I KILL YOU.  
  
(Kisasian didn't say a word. He just turned around and left. He can't  
believe how hated his father is across the lands. Scar has totally  
ruined his life. He can't go anywhere without being chased away. His  
last hope was the Pride of Kube Peaks. If they don't accept him, then  
life of a rogue is the last hope for him.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------  
SCENE IX : THE LAST HOPE  
------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, KUBE PEAKS]  
  
(It took Kisasian more than a week to reach Kube Peaks. As he looked  
on the huge cliffs of Kube Peaks, he noticed a small a rock formation  
at the bottom of the cliffs, next to the great river Kube. He started  
his journey towards the rock formation, hoping to find the Pride  
of Kube Peaks there. He was actually surprised, because after a  
month of traveling and disappointment, his soul actually filled  
with hope for the future, as he approached the rock formation. Two  
lions came out from the rock formation. Kisasian watched as one of  
them approached him. Kisasian was amazed by the beauty of the lion's  
deep brown pelt, but what really attracted the attention was his  
mane. The deep red-brown color mane, looked like pure fire on his  
body.)  
  
LION: I am King Ujar, ruler of these lands. (pointing towards the  
other lion) And this is Ziur, my son.  
  
(Kisasian looked on as Ziur approached him. Ziur was almost a splitting  
image of his father, but just younger. He was about the same age as  
Kisasian.)  
  
ZIUR: Greetings traveler.  
KISASIAN: I am Kisasian and I greet you with honor (bowing) King Ujar.  
UJAR: Greetings to you Kisasian, you may rise.  
  
(Kisasian slowly rose.)  
  
UJAR: Okay Kisasian, what brought you to my lands.  
KISASIAN: I wish to join your pride.  
UJAR: Of all the prides, why come here? There is a much better pride  
at Pride Rock.  
KISASIAN: I come from the Pride Lands.  
UJAR: You left the Pride Lands, to come here. What on earth made you  
do that?  
KISASIAN: My father had a dream, but mine differs from his.  
UJAR: I get the point.  
ZIUR: So you had a terrible fight with your father, that's to bad.  
Who is your father anyway?  
  
(Kisasian couldn't answer.)  
  
UJAR: Why don't you answer? Does your father shame you?  
KISASIAN: Just the name of my father, destroys my life.  
UJAR: You can tell us.  
KISASIAN: Looks like I don't actually have a choice. My father  
is the King of the Pride Lands.  
ZIUR: Oh, you mean Scar.  
UJAR: Of all the things Scar would do, this is the worse. Sending  
own son, to infiltrate my pride. I'm sorry, but you are not  
welcome here.  
  
(Ujar and Ziur turned around and started to walk towards their den.)  
  
KISASIAN: I'm nothing like my father, that is why I left the Pride  
Lands, he's destroying everything. I've been traveling for  
over a month now looking for a home.  
UJAR: (turning around) Does it look if I care?  
KISASIAN: I'm begging you, I've been chase away from each pride I went  
to, just because I'm Scar's son. I'm not my father. Give  
me a chance to prove it to you. Let me join your pride  
and I'll show you that I'm not him.  
UJAR: Out of the question.  
  
(Suddenly two lionesses came out of the den. An elderly one and a  
younger one, about the same age as Kisasian. Kisasian almost  
immediately fell in love when he saw the younger lioness behind  
the elderly one. In all his life has he never seen such a  
beautiful lioness.)  
  
ELDERY LIONESS: I think you should give him a chance.  
UJAR: Xofe, stay out of this.  
XOFE: Just look at him, he is no different than we are.  
ZIUR: (backing his father) But he is Scar's son.  
XOFE: Does that make a difference?  
UJAR & ZIUR : YES!  
YOUNGER LIONESS: (to Ujar) Dad...  
UJAR: Don't tell me you are on your mother's side Lobomi.  
LOBOMI: Just think about it dad.  
UJAR: I can't.  
LOBOMI: Dad, you always say that the big problem around here is, nobody  
helps each other.  
KISASIAN: (heartbroken tone) Please, everyone. Don't argue over me.  
I'll leave. If the rogue's life is the only for me. Then  
so be it.  
  
(Kisasian turned around and headed towards the border.)  
  
XOFE: (to Ujar) Now see what you have done.  
UJAR: Me??  
XOFE: You could have at least given him a chance.  
UJAR: I don't know....Okay, ONE chance. If he does anything weird, then  
he's gone.  
LOBOMI: Thanks dad.  
UJAR: And don't you get any funny ideas.  
LOBOMI: What do you mean?  
UJAR: I saw the way you were looking at him.  
XOFE: (to Ujar) Sorry to the break up this moment, but don't you think  
you should go and fetch him, before his gone.  
  
(Ujar quickly ran after Kisasian. Ziur approached Lobomi.)  
  
ZIUR: You better stay away from him.  
LOBOMI: You are my brother, you don't control my life.  
  
(Ujar finally caught up with Kisasian as he approached the border.)  
  
UJAR: (calling) Kisasian! Wait!  
KISASIAN: (stops and turns around) Yes, your majesty.  
UJAR: You were right, I shouldn't judge a person by his genes. I'll  
give you ONE chance...Welcome to my Pride.  
KISASIAN: You are truly noble, I thank you with my heart and soul.  
  
(Ujar returned with Kisasian to the den. Lobomi and Xofe were still  
waiting, but Ziur already returned to the den.)  
  
UJAR: Kisasian, let me introduce you to my lovely queen and wife, Xofe.  
XOFE: Welcome to pride Kisasian.  
KISASIAN: Thank you queen Xofe. (looking at Lobomi) And who is this  
lovely lady.  
UJAR: This is my daughter Lobomi (seeing Lobomi blush) and I see you  
have embarrassed her with your kind words.  
XOFE: (whispering to Ujar) This might turn out quite well.  
UJAR: What?  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
---------------------------  
SCENE X: CHALLENGES OF FATE  
---------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, KUBE PEAKS]  
  
(Three weeks has passed since Kisasian joined the Kube Peaks Pride and  
he still was certain how he could convince the King that he is  
nothing like his father. But one thing he was certain about, was his  
love for Lobomi. One morning Kisasian and Lobomi was having a  
discussion about why he left The Pride Lands.)  
  
KISASIAN: ...that is the main reason why I left Pride Rock.  
LOBOMI: Such a sad story. I feel sorry for you. If there is anything  
I can help you with.  
KISASIAN: Thanks for the offer, but this is something I have to get  
through on my own.  
LOBOMI: I understand, but what I don't understand is you.  
KISASIAN: What do you mean?  
LOBOMI: You are so straight forward, you aren't afraid to hide any of  
your feelings.  
KISASIAN: I think that feelings are made to share with others.  
LOBOMI: I feel the same way....Can I ask you question?  
KISASIAN: Sure.  
LOBOMI: But you have to be straight with me.  
KISASIAN: What's the question?  
LOBOMI: The day you joined our pride, when you saw me for the first  
time, what did you feel?  
KISASIAN: Instant love...I thought to myself, it doesn't matter what it  
takes, I'm gonna marry that girl sometime.  
LOBOMI: You really feel that way about me?  
KISASIAN: No doubt in my mind. Now you...how did you feel when you  
first saw me?  
LOBOMI: I first saw a heartbroken lion, who feels like the whole world  
was against him. But when I looked into your eyes, that is  
when I knew, you were the one for me.  
KISASIAN: I was hoping you'd say something like that.  
LOBOMI: You know, I can talk with my father. Perhaps he would let us  
marry someday.  
KISASIAN: You never know, strange things has happened.  
  
(Kisasian and Lobomi head-rubbed each other. Lobomi started to purr  
loudly. All the sudden Ziur appeared out of nowhere and saw  
Kisasian head-rubbing Lobomi.)  
  
ZIUR: HOW DARE YOU!?  
LOBOMI: (to herself) Oh no.  
KISASIAN: What?  
ZIUR: HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER?  
LOBOMI: Ziur, how many times have I told you, you are not in control  
of my life.  
ZIUR: Stay out of this Lobomi. (to Kisasian) I wouldn't have had any  
problem with some other lion touching my sister. But no son  
of Scar, touches my sister.  
KISASIAN: I still don't get you. You think, just because I have Scar's  
blood in my veins, that I'm Scar.  
ZIUR: I doesn't matter what I think. My sister's honor is at stake   
here. Kisasian, son of Scar, I challenge you to a fight to the  
death, to reclaim my sisters honor.  
LOBOMI: (to Kisasian) Don't do it.  
KISASIAN: As I said before, nothing is going to stand in the way of  
our love.  
LOBOMI: Please Kisasian, don't do it. If you really love me, then you  
won't.  
KISASIAN: Lobomi, I love you with all my heart. If you don't want me  
to do it...then I won't.  
ZIUR: Coward...I'll make sure that this fight takes place today. Even  
if I have to go to the King.  
  
(Ziur turned around and left.)  
  
LOBOMI: You truly do love me, but I'm afraid you will be forced to  
fight.  
KISASIAN: I don't want to kill him.  
LOBOMI: And I don't want to see you get killed...but I don't want to  
see my brother die.  
KISASIAN: I'll think of something.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, TOP OF KUBE PEAKS]  
  
(And it was true, Kisasian had no choice, he had to fight Ziur, even  
if he didn't want to. The rules were very simple. The first one  
to die...loses. But no matter what happens, Kisasian loses. If he  
kills Ziur, then he proves that he indeed his father. The rest of  
the pride was also there to witness the fight.)  
  
UJAR: (to Kisasian) Is there anything you wish to say before the  
fight starts.  
KISASIAN: (to Ziur) Ziur, stop this foolishness...I don't want to kill  
you.  
ZIUR: I'm not the one who is going to die.  
KISASIAN: If you love your sister, then you won't do this.  
ZIUR: This is not about love, this is about my sisters honor.  
KISASIAN: I can see there is no way to change your mind.  
ZIUR: No chance in hell.  
UJAR: Anything else?  
  
(A short silence followed.)  
  
UJAR: So be it. Let the combat begin...to the death!  
  
(Kisasian and Ziur started to move in a circle.)  
  
ZIUR: You should have never come to these lands.  
KISASIAN: I didn't come to this land, I was brought here.  
  
(Kisasian and Ziur collided in battle...clawing and biting each other  
all over. Each of them got a lot of small wounds and the both   
started weaken a bit. After a few minutes of furious battle, the  
separated and started to circle again.)  
  
ZIUR: If you were brought to these lands...what brought you here?  
KISASIAN: Love and fate  
ZIUR: YOUR DEAD!  
  
(The two lions collided in battle again. The were rolling very close  
to the edge of the peaks. Suddenly Ziur lost his footing on the edge  
and stumbled over. He grabbed the edge with his claws just before  
he fell. Kisasian looked down on him.)  
  
ZIUR: Go ahead...kill me.  
KISASIAN: I can't.  
RANDOM LION: You've won, kill him.  
  
(Ziur started to lose his grip. Kisasian extended his paw. Ziur  
closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.)  
  
KISASIAN: Give me your paw.  
ZIUR: (opening his eyes) What?  
KISASIAN: Give me your paw, I'll help you.  
  
(Ziur extended his paw and Kisasian helped him up.)  
  
ZIUR: You are no son of Scar. Forgive me.  
KISASIAN: Anything for your friendship.  
ZIUR: A friend for life.  
  
(Ziur made his way to the path down the Kube Peaks. Ujar approached  
Kisasian as Ziur disappeared.)  
  
UJAR: You had the chance to kill him, why didn't you?  
KISASIAN: I needed to prove to everyone, that I'm not my father.  
UJAR: You proved more that. You saved my only son's life. I'm in  
your debt.  
KISASIAN: All I want, is your daughter's paw in marriage.  
UJAR: So be it. You two will be wed as soon as possible.  
LOBOMI: (approaching her father) Thanks dad.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, UJAR'S DEN]  
  
(The following morning Ziur approached his father, still limping a bit  
from the battle.)  
  
UJAR: What can I do for you son?  
ZIUR: Father, I've disgraced you. I'm not fit to be the next king of  
Kube Peaks.  
UJAR: What are you saying son?  
ZIUR: I'm going to leave the pride.  
UJAR: Don't do that.  
ZIUR: I have to...I won't return until I have redeemed myself for my  
sins against Kisasian and Lobomi.  
UJAR: I can't stop you my son. Good luck in your journeys.  
  
(Ziur left the den with head bent down.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------------------  
SCENE XI: HANDING OVER OF A KINGDOM  
-----------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, UJAR'S DEN]  
  
(It was the start of Kisasian's second month, since he joined the  
Kube Peaks Pride. And through his love, Lobomi carried his cubs.  
One morning Ujar called for Kisasian.)  
  
KISASIAN: You wish to see me your majesty.  
UJAR: Yes Kisasian. Sit down.  
  
(Kisasian made himself comfortable.)  
  
UJAR: Since Ziur left the Pride, you have been like a son to me.  
KISASIAN: You've been like I father since I got here.  
UJAR: Now with my son gone, I'm going to need a new heir to my  
kingdom.  
KISASIAN: Are you asking me?  
UJAR: Yes, you made my daughter happy, you made my wife happy. And  
you made me happy. You deserve to be a king.  
KISASIAN: I don't deserve it.  
UJAR: Oh yes you do, you have more honor than all of us. You have  
the potential of a great king and a good heart. Do you accept  
my offer?  
KISASIAN: I never thought I'll ever be a king, after what I did to  
my family.  
UJAR: We are your family now, forget the Pride Lands. You belong  
here.  
KISASIAN: I accept, I will be your heir.  
UJAR: No, you won't be my heir.  
KISASIAN: But you just said...  
UJAR: ...you will be the king.  
KISASIAN: (confused) What do you mean?  
UJAR: Xofe and I have an illness...it is called age. We are not  
getting any younger and we want to travel a bit before  
our time.  
KISASIAN: So what you are asking is that I take the throne now.  
UJAR: Kisasian, son of Scar. I herby hand over my throne to you.  
Long live the King.  
KISASIAN: Don't do this.  
UJAR: It's to late, it has been done.  
KISASIAN: What about Lobomi?  
UJAR: Her mother is having the same discussion with are this very  
moment.  
  
(Xofe returned with Lobomi.)  
  
XOFE: It is time.  
KISASIAN: Time for what?  
UJAR: Follow us outside.  
  
(Kisasian and Lobomi followed Ujar and Xofe outside. When they came  
outside, the whole pride were assembled.)  
  
UJAR: Long live King Kisasian and Queen Lobomi.  
WHOLE PRIDE : LONG LIVE KING KISASIAN AND QUEEN LOBOMI!  
  
(Ujar and Xofe left their old lands as dusk approached.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
---------------------  
SCENE XII : HE'S BACK  
---------------------  
  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S LANDS]  
  
(Five months passed and Lobomi gave birth to three beautiful sons.  
One named Waka, who had a deep brown pelt color , the other Shwele,  
who has a very light golden brown pelt and the last Alges with a  
tan colored pelt. A full year has now passed since their birth and  
everything was going great. Kisasian was happy, everything was just  
right until one morning...Kisasian and Lobomi was enjoying their  
morning walk.)  
  
KISASIAN: What a brilliant morning.  
LOBOMI: You can say that again.  
KISASIAN: Do you remember....  
LOBOMI: (interrupting) Wait a minute, what is that?  
KISASIAN: What is what?  
LOBOMI: On the border.  
  
(Kisasian looked at the border and saw two shapes, one was a big and  
the other small.)  
  
KISASIAN: Stay here, I'll check it out.  
  
(Kisasian ran towards the two shapes. As he came closer he saw the  
two shapes were actually lions. A male and a cub. Kisasian came  
even closer and saw that the male was covered in blood, limping towards  
him.)  
  
LION: (very weak) Kisasian, help me...  
  
(The lion collapsed.)  
  
CUB: (tearful) Daddy, get up.  
  
(Kisasian came closer and saw that the blood-covered lion was...)  
  
KISASIAN: Ziur, oh my God. (shouting) LOBOMI! COME QUICK, IT'S ZIUR.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Meanwhile outside Kisasian's den, Waka and Shwele were basking in the  
morning sun. Alges came out of the den.)  
  
ALGES: Morning Waka...Shwele  
WAKA: Morning Alges.  
SHWELE: (not interested) Whatever.  
ALGES: Well a top of the morning to you too.  
WAKA: Leave him alone, his been like this all morning.  
ALGES: What else is new?  
SHWELE: Why don't you two just go jump off a cliff?  
ALGES: Jeez Shwele, lighten up. Brothers are suppose to bond, not  
wish the others dead.  
SHWELE: Sorry guys, I just had a bad night.  
  
(All the sudden Lobomi and Kisasian appeared with Ziur and his cub.)  
  
WAKA: Who's that with mom and dad?  
SHWELE: You got me.  
ALGES: My God, look at him, his totally ripped apart...Cool.  
  
(Lobomi and Kisasian quickly stormed pass into the den. They laid  
Ziur gently onto the ground.)  
  
LOBOMI: Just hold on Ziur.  
  
(Ziur regained consciousness.)  
  
KISASIAN: Ziur, what happened?  
ZIUR: (very weak) My pride was attacked...everyone dead.  
LOBOMI: Don't worry Ziur, you will make it.  
ZIUR: Not this time Sis...do me a favor, look after my daughter.  
  
(The cub approached her father)  
  
CUB: Daddy, you can't die.  
ZIUR: It's too late for me Sarafin, dear. My time has come. Your  
aunt Lobomi and uncle Kisasian will take care of you now.  
SARAFIN: Daddy, don't go.  
  
(Ziur closed his eyes and never woke up again. Ziur death was  
mourned through the entire pride.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------------------------  
SCENE XIII : I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING  
-----------------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(A year has passed since the death of Ziur. Sarafin was well adapted  
to her new pride, but things haven't been going so well in Kisasian's  
pride. His sons, Waka and Shwele, were always fighting about who  
will be the heir to the throne. None of them were impressed when  
Kisasian announced that both of them will rule the lands together.  
But what really surprised them is when Alges told his father  
that he is not the type to become a king.)  
  
SHWELE: Dad has gone to far this time.  
WAKA: Your telling me, I would have liked to rule alone.  
SHWELE: Yeah me too.  
ALGES: If you two think so alike, why don't you leave the pride  
and rule a pride together.  
WAKA: That's not a bad idea.  
SHWELE: I agree.  
WAKA: But you are coming with us.  
SHWELE & ALGES: WHAT?  
WAKA: Think about it Shwele, he doesn't want to be a king, yet he  
is so smart. We might need him in the future.  
ALGES: You're crazy, I'm staying.  
WAKA: Listen Alges, if Shwele and myself leaves, then you are the only  
one left. You will have no choice but to become king.  
ALGES: Since you put it that way, when do we leave?  
  
(The three brothers confronted their father with their ideas. Of course  
Kisasian wasn't impressed.)  
  
KISASIAN: You want leave? This is just plain idiocy.  
WAKA: No father it is not idiocy, we want to live our own lives...  
SHWELE: ...living here was great...  
ALGES: ...but we want to do things on our own, not always depending  
on our parents.  
LOBOMI: You three are very wise and hate to lose you.  
SHWELE: Please understand mother, we are not cubs anymore.  
KISASIAN: We know that...we just love you too much to let you go.  
WAKA: If you love us so much...  
ALGES: ...then you would let us walk our own path.  
KISASIAN: Your right, we can't force you to stay.  
LOBOMI: (tears in her eyes) Just promise you will visit.  
SHWELE: Anything for our loving parents.  
KISASIAN: Go with our blessings, my sons.  
  
(With that the three brothers left to a unknown destination. Sarafin,  
who was just over a year old, approached Lobomi.)  
  
SARAFIN: What does this mean aunt Lobomi?  
LOBOMI: Please Sarafin, just call me Lobomi.  
SARAFIN: Okay, but what does this mean?  
LOBOMI: Your cousins wants to life their own lives and we must let  
them leave.  
SARAFIN: (sad) You mean they are going away?  
LOBOMI: (tearful tone) Yes dear.  
SARAFIN: But who will I play with now?  
LOBOMI: You'll find somebody.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-------------------------------------  
SCENE XIV : THE TRUTH CAN BE HORRIBLE  
-------------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Another 10 months passed since Kisasian's sons left the pride.   
Kisasian was entering a state of depression, since his sons never  
stayed in contact with them. The last news they heard was 5 months  
ago, when the learned that Alges left Waka and Shwele's pride with  
the queen's sister. Lobomi entered the den and saw Kisasian in one  
of his depressed moods again.)  
  
LOBOMI: Please try to cheer up.  
KISASIAN: I'm trying, but I miss my sons so much.  
LOBOMI: I miss them too.  
KISASIAN: It feels like I have no family left...(cheering up) That's   
it FAMILY!  
LOBOMI: What are you talking about?  
KISASIAN: (full of cheer) I still have family, perhaps a brother or   
sister.  
LOBOMI: What do you mean?  
KISASIAN: Don't you remember, when I left the Pride Lands...  
LOBOMI: (interrupting) Don't start with that Pride Lands thing again.  
KISASIAN: ...let me finish. When I left the Pride Lands, my mother was  
pregnant. I told I would visit...I think it is about time.  
LOBOMI: You really want to do this.  
KISASIAN: YES! I've never been so cheerful since our sons left.  
LOBOMI: Then go quickly.  
KISASIAN: I'll be back in two weeks tops.  
LOBOMI: Wait, what about your father?  
KISASIAN: I can handle him.  
LOBOMI: Good luck.  
  
(Kisasian ran out of the den towards the Pride Lands. It took him  
less than a day to reach the Pride Lands. He was totally shocked  
when he saw that the Pride Lands were healed again.)  
  
KISASIAN: Dad must have done something right. (smelling the air) Odd,  
no hyena stench, the must have been chased off. I knew dad  
would listen to me.  
  
(Suddenly out of nowhere a lioness approached.)  
  
LIONESS: You there, what are you doing here?  
KISASIAN: (in amazement) No, it can't be...Nala, you haven't changed a   
bit.  
NALA: I'm sorry, do I know you?  
KISASIAN: Look into my eyes and remember.  
  
(Nala looked into Kisasian's eyes.)  
  
NALA: Kisasian?  
  
(Kisasian nodded.)  
  
NALA: I never thought you would return.  
KISASIAN: I actually came to see my mother and hopefully my father.  
NALA: You mean you don't know.  
KISASIAN: Don't know what?  
NALA: Your father is dead.  
KISASIAN: (shocked) What? When?  
NALA: Oh a long time back, I think about 3 years.  
KISASIAN: How did this happen?  
NALA: Through his betrayal, the hyenas killed him.  
KISASIAN: And my mother?  
NALA: She was exiled from the Pride Lands when she and Uvoko murdered  
one our lionesses.  
KISASIAN: I can't stay here anymore, every word which you just said is  
tearing me apart. If I hear more, I will surely die.  
  
(Kisasian ran off crying. He reached his den the following day.  
Kisasian came running into the den. Made himself comfortable  
and fell asleep. When he finally awoke, Lobomi was next to him.)  
  
LOBOMI: Why are you back so early? Did you have another fight with  
your father?  
  
(Kisasian shed more tears.)  
  
LOBOMI: Tell me what's wrong.  
KISASIAN: My father's dead.  
LOBOMI: Oh no, I'm so sorry.  
KISASIAN: I knew it would happen. He betrayed the hyenas, then they  
killed him. It's kinda ironic, they betrayed him as well.  
LOBOMI: How do you figure that?  
KISASIAN: Look at what his done for them, gave them a home, food, water  
everything, and that is how they repay him.  
LOBOMI: What are you going to do?  
KISASIAN: I don't know, just let me be. I need to think for a while  
LOBOMI: Sure.  
  
(Lobomi left the den. Kisasian started to think really deeply about  
his past. All the fights, all the heartache, all the betrayal and  
all the deaths he had to witness. After three weeks of mind  
torturing sorrow, he finally made his decision. He ran out of the  
den at full speed, with his heart set on one thing and one thing  
alone...revenge.)  
  
------------------------------  
SCENE XV: BITTER SWEET REVENGE  
------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Kisasian was gone for an entire week, trying to find his father's  
betrayers, until he finally got information on their whereabouts.  
He entered the den, seeing his beautiful wife asleep on the  
floor.)  
  
KISASIAN: (excitement) Lobomi, are you awake?  
LOBOMI: (Still half asleep) Kisasian, is that you?  
KISASIAN: Yes.  
LOBOMI: Where have you been this past week? I've been worried sick.  
KISASIAN: Sorry dear, but I was getting some information about the  
hyenas that murdered my father.  
LOBOMI: Whoa, wait a minute, you told me that you didn't even liked  
your father. What is this hyena business?  
KISASIAN: Just because I didn't like father, doesn't mean that I  
don't care that some hyenas killed him in betrayal.  
LOBOMI: Okay, that's debatable. What did you find out about them?  
KISASIAN: I found out that they are living not so far from here.  
Finally I can have some revenge, all those betrayals,  
all the heartache that has been cooped up inside of  
me so long, will finally show its face.  
LOBOMI: (smiling) I like it when you sound so wicked.  
KISASIAN: No matter how far I travel, there will always be some of  
my father in me. Let's hope this is only time, I have to  
do what I have to do.  
LOBOMI: And that is?  
KISASIAN: Making sure that my father's murders, die a slow and  
painful death.  
LOBOMI: Should I assemble the rest of the lionesses for the attack.  
KISASIAN: Yes, hurry! My plan for revenge will be completed before  
the end of the day.  
  
(Kisasian laughs like a maniac as he walks out of the den. All lioness  
who walked past Kisasian could see, that all the goodness has   
disappeared from his eyes. All that was left over was the dark  
flaming eyes of vengeance. The pride journeyed through the large   
canyons of Kube Peaks and over the great river of Kube. Kisasian   
went on ahead to make sure everything was clear. As he reached the  
middle of a hill, he saw a hyena on the top. He quickly stopped and  
waited for the hyena to leave. When the hyena finally left, Kisasian  
climbed the hill slowly as he reached the top, with lionesses behind  
him, he looked over the top and saw a whole assembly of the hyenas  
sitting around doing nothing. Kisasian sees three hyenas right  
in front and decides to listen.)  
  
HYENA 1: (female voice) Listen to me my fellow hyenas, we have led  
you from the dreaded elephant graveyard to this beautiful  
land in the east, which I am now proud to call our home.  
HYENA 2: (male voice) Now here is what we think. Since we led you to  
here, our wish is that Shenzi, myself and Ed take over the  
pack and reign as your leaders.  
SHENZI : Banzai is right, I think we deserve this prize for leading  
you to these lands where the river Kube flows. That means  
that there will be plenty to drink as well as a lot of food.  
RANDOM HYENAS : Hear, Hear. We will support you all the way!  
BANZAI : Great! Three cheers for us your new leaders, as well as to  
brand new home with plenty of food, plenty of water and most  
important NO LIONS!  
  
(Kisasian's eyes filled with rage as he heard that the hyenas wanted  
to stay. He couldn't take it anymore as the adrenaline and hatred  
flowed through his veins. He decided that the time to attack is now.)  
  
KISASIAN : ATTACK!!!!  
  
(They hyenas only heard the word "attack" then a row of lions suddenly   
attacked them from over the hill. The hyenas scattered. The lions   
attacked the hyenas left and right. After a long fight most of the  
hyenas were laid dead all over the place. Kisasian saw about ten   
hyenas running into a small gap in the peaks. Lobomi and Sarafin  
was next to him, covered with hyenas' blood.)  
  
KISASIAN: (to Lobomi) Come on, let's get those last ten.  
LOBOMI: (to Sarafin) Let's go Sarafin.  
SARAFIN: Right behind you Lobomi.  
  
(Kisasian went after the last ten of the hyenas, with his wife and  
niece. Kisasian finally cornered the hyenas in the peaks, but he  
could not reach them, because the hyenas were on high ledges.   
After a few minutes, Shenzi spoke to Kisasian.)  
  
SHENZI: (Out of breath) Who are you and why are you doing this to us?  
KISASIAN: (Firm tone) I am Kisasian, son of Scar and you hyenas   
murdered him!  
BANZAI: (recognizing the lion) Kisasian?  
KISASIAN: Is there and echo here?  
BANZAI: Don't you remember us?  
KISASIAN: No, should I?  
BANZAI: It's us, Banzai, (pointing to Shenzi) Shenzi and   
(pointing to Ed) Ed.  
KISASIAN : Oh you three, your still alive?  
SHENZI : In the flesh, or so to speak after that attack.  
KISASIAN : I have to avenge my father's death, that means I have  
to destroy you all!  
SHENZI: Take it out on Simba.  
KISASIAN: Who?  
BANZAI: Simba, the one who took over the Pride Lands.  
KISASIAN: So what? You killed my father.  
SHENZI: (to Banzai) I don't think we are going to make it out of  
this one.  
BANZAI: (to Kisasian) Kisasian, you don't have to kill us.  
KISASIAN: Give me a good reason.  
SHENZI: We can be your eternal slaves, although there is only ten  
left of us.  
KISASIAN: Okay, why not. You were my friends while I was young,   
and I guess I can spare your lives for that.  
LOBOMI: (whispering to Kisasian) What are you doing?  
KISASIAN: Don't worry, this might work out. Just think about it, we  
can use them. And when they prove not to be useful anymore  
we can kill them.  
LOBOMI: Good thinking.  
  
(The hyenas let out a great sigh of relief)  
  
BANZAI: Thanks, you are truly noble.  
KISASIAN : I know. (getting serious) But if you dare to betray me,   
like you betrayed my father, I can guarantee you all a  
very slow and painful death.  
SHENZI: I can live with that.  
  
(They hyenas follow the lions back to their home. The pride returned  
to the den to clean their wounds. Kisasian was still outside with  
the hyenas.)  
  
BANZAI: (to Kisasian) So Sasi-Baby, where to we sleep tonight.  
KISASIAN: First I'm not your "Sasi-Baby" and you can sleep outside  
tonight.  
  
(Kisasian returned to the den and quickly fell asleep.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
----------------------------  
SCENE XVI : A POISENED HEART  
----------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Kisasian woke up with his stomach growling for something to eat.)  
  
KISASIAN: Lobomi, wake up.  
LOBOMI: Yes, dear.  
KISASIAN: Send, out your hunting party. I'm sure everybody is a bit  
hungry after yesterday. And also bring something for our  
guests.  
LOBOMI: Don't you mean slaves?  
KISASIAN: Can't fool you, go.  
LOBOMI : Right away dear.  
  
(As the lionesses went to hunt, Kisasian went to talk to the hyenas.)  
  
KISASIAN: Listen up! I invited you to come and live with  
us. Your place will be in the cave just on the  
other side of my den. The lionesses will bring  
you your breakfast soon.  
  
(Kisasian went back into the den so that he rest a bit more just  
before the lionesses return. But as he enters the den he sees  
a strange lioness and starts to roar at her. But she didn't move.)  
  
KISASIAN: (Angry) You are very brave to enter another pride's den,   
who are you? And what are you doing on my lands?  
LIONESS: Is that anyway to speak to you mother.  
  
(Kisasian's heart filled with joy as the site of his mother, he  
even forgot that his mother was banished from Pride Rock.)  
  
KISASIAN: Mother! I can't believe your here. What are you doing here?  
How is in the wonderful Pride Lands?...Stupid me, you were  
banished. Do you know I have captured those stupid hyenas  
who killed father ?  
ZIRA: Patience my dear. To many questions, one at a time.  
KISASIAN: I went to the Pride Lands, you weren't there. I heard you  
were banished and that hyenas killed dad.  
ZIRA: I'm afraid whoever gave you that information, was lying. Simba  
killed your father.  
KISASIAN: This can't be, Nala won't lie to me.  
ZIRA: Nala? Nala is the queen, do you really think she will tell you  
the truth.  
KISASIAN: No, it's not true, she won't lie.  
ZIRA: The world is made out of lies. Look how I was betrayed.  
KISASIAN: Who betrayed you?  
ZIRA: My whole pride, just because two of them grew a conscience.  
KISASIAN: Two?  
ZIRA: One named Kovu, he started it. Then one of my most trusted  
lionesses, Vitani, decided to take his side. After that   
betrayal, I almost drowned.  
KISASIAN: I will make this right mom, one way or the another.  
ZIRA: I knew I could count on you.  
KISASIAN: I need to know one thing mom, you were pregnant when I left,  
where are your cubs?  
ZIRA: They died, they weren't strong enough when I was exiled.  
  
(Fire started to light in Kisasian's eyes.)  
  
KISASIAN: (fearing the worst) Where's Nuka? Where's my brother?  
ZIRA: Simba is the cause of his death.  
  
(Kisasian almost wanted to cry, then he screamed out loud.)  
  
KISASIAN: (furious) This can't be, I won't let anybody betray my   
mother and get away with it. First I will kill Simba for  
all his sins against my family then your other betrayers  
will suffer the same fate.  
ZIRA: Wait! You don't have to kill Simba.  
KISASIAN: But mother, all the pains he caused you.  
ZIRA: Pride life has made him old and weak and he will certainly die  
of age by the end of the next rains.   
KISASIAN: But mother, isn't he younger than you?  
ZIRA: He is younger, but he has been through a lot in his life. I know  
his whole life story. He won't last.  
KISASIAN: Okay, then what must I do?  
ZIRA: You say that you captured those hyenas?  
KISASIAN: Yes.  
ZIRA: Send those hyenas to kill Vitani.  
KISASIAN: One of your betrayers? It is done. And what about this  
Kovu character?  
ZIRA: He is probably the heir to Simba's throne, I want you to  
kill him.  
KISASIAN: I thought you never asked.  
  
(After breakfast Kisasian introduced his mother to everybody.   
Afterwards he called the hyenas.)  
  
KISASIAN: Travel to the Pride Lands as quickly as possible.  
SHENZI: Then?  
KISASIAN: I want you to kill somebody.  
BANZAI: Great! Who?  
KISASIAN: Her name is Vitani.  
  
(The hyenas bowed and left the den. They were stopped by Zira   
outside.)  
  
SHENZI: What do you want lady?  
ZIRA: I'm not your "Lady". I am Kisasian's mother.  
BANZAI: Can we help you?  
ZIRA: When you kill Vitani...make her suffer, leave her for dead.  
BANZAI: No problem.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
---------------------------------  
SCENE XVII : BETRAYAL IS THY NAME  
---------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Kisasian was relaxing in his den when his mother entered. Kisasian  
could see she was in a good mood.)  
  
KISASIAN: And why are you so happy?  
ZIRA: Your hyenas return and the good news is that Vitani is dead.  
KISASIAN: Excellent, I'm glad to see that you are happy. Now if you  
would excuse me, I got another task for those hyenas.  
ZIRA: When you come back, we leave for the Elephant graveyard.  
KISASIAN: Yes mother.  
  
(Kisasian made his way to where the hyenas were.)  
  
KISASIAN: Congratulations my faithful servants, you have made my  
mother so happy. As your reward...  
SHENZI: (interrupting)...sorry to interrupt you oh great master, but  
we have come to a decision.  
KISASIAN: This better be good.  
SHENZI: We have decided not to serve you anymore, your lifestyle is  
just to violent for us. We must move on and rebuild our  
pack.  
KISASIAN: I'm very disappointed to hear this, but because you made my  
mother happy, I won't kill you for treachery. (getting   
furious pulling Shenzi closer) Now listen to me bitch. If  
you or one of your hyenas ever dare to return to my land, I  
will personally rip your hearts out. (more Gentler   
voice) Are we clear ?  
SHENZI: Crystal.  
KISASIAN: Good, now get the hell out of my lands.  
SHENZI: Yes sir.  
  
(The hyenas scattered out of the den. Kisasian returned to Zira.)  
  
ZIRA: Where are your hyenas?  
KISASIAN: They're gone...vanished.  
ZIRA: Never mind them, let's go.  
  
(Kisasian and the rest of his pride moved towards the Elephant   
Graveyard. They arrived at midnight.)  
  
ZIRA: Tomorrow our attack starts. You will go ahead and kill Kovu.  
KISASIAN: Isn't it dangerous to go alone?  
ZIRA: Don't worry my son, we are all right behind you.  
  
(The following morning some hyenas returned to the graveyard, including  
Banzai. They approached Zira.)  
  
ZIRA: What kept you?  
BANZAI: I'm not here to stay, these five liked your plans and wants to  
join the fun.  
ZIRA: Can I ask you one more time about Vitani's death?  
BANZAI: Whatever.  
ZIRA: Is it done?  
BANZAI: Yes, we did as you told us. Left her for dead.  
ZIRA: I just get chills hearing those words. Good, part one of my  
plan is completed. Time for part two. Kisasian go get him.  
KISASIAN: Yes mother.  
  
(Kisasian made his way to the Pride Lands. He approached the waterhole  
and saw someone drinking from it. He quickly hid behind a rock. He  
was about to attack the one at the waterhole, hoping that it was Kovu.  
All the sudden another lion jumped in front of him.)  
  
LION: (Yelling) It's Kisasian, go and warn the Pride that there's  
going to be an attack.  
LION AT WATERHOLE: Right Away! What about you Simba ?  
SIMBA : Don't worry, GO!  
  
(Kisasian watched as the other lion ran off.)  
  
KISASIAN: Aaah, so you are Simba. I respect your courage for trying  
to save one of your lions, but I will not attack you. It   
wouldn't be fair, your old and I'm young, so move it.  
SIMBA: Not a chance, if you want through you must go through me.  
KISASIAN: So be it.  
  
(Kisasian attacked Simba. Thoughts raced through Kisasian's mind as  
he attacked. He thought of his brother Nuka, and this made him  
stronger. He quickly knock Simba off his feet. Simba was knocked  
out cold when his head struck a rock.)  
  
  
KISASIAN: (great respect) I'm sorry Simba, but you forced me to do it.  
  
(Kisasian ran to Pride Rock, he came to entrance of the den  
and same lion from the waterhole came out and roared at him.)  
  
LION: Who are you? And why are you intruding on Simba's lands?  
KISASIAN: I am Kisasian son of Zira, and I must kill the one  
named Kovu.  
LION: Why?  
KISASIAN: He betrayed my mother.  
LION: (bit worried) Where is Simba ?  
KISASIAN: Don't worry about him. Your turn, who are you to ask so  
many questions?  
LION: I am Kovu adopted son of Simba, son of Zira.  
KISASIAN: That's impossible, mother told me that you and that other  
traitor Vitani, betrayed her in battle.   
KOVU: It's true, you are my brother.  
KISASIAN: If it is, then I can't kill you, I refuse to kill a  
family member. It's against my better judgment.  
KOVU: Then why did you kill Vitani ?  
KISASIAN: I didn't, my hyenas did and she wasn't not family, (getting   
concerned) was she?  
KOVU: Yes, she was. She was your sister.  
KISASIAN: No it can't be true. You're lying.  
  
(Zira appeared with the rest of Kisasian's Pride)  
  
KOVU: Don't believe me ? (Pointing at Zira) Then ask your mother.  
KISASIAN: (To Zira) Mother is this true?  
  
(Zira only grinned)  
  
KISASIAN: (shouting) MOTHER WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO! (Heartbroken) I  
won't be responsible for the death of a family member!  
ZIRA: Oh, but you are my dear Kisasian.  
KISASIAN : I can't believe you used me like this.  
ZIRA: Believe it.  
KISASIAN: (looking at his pride) And now you've corrupted my pride too.  
ZIRA: But of course.  
KISASIAN: (yelling) I can't take this anymore!  
  
(Kisasian started to lose his mind, how could his own mother betray  
him again. The thoughts of this tore him apart from the inside.)  
  
KISASIAN: (to himself) My God, what have I done? I became my father.  
  
(Tears started to come to his eyes.)  
  
KISASIAN: (to himself) May the Gods forgive me...Lobomi, forgive me.  
  
(Kisasian ran full speed towards the edge of the promontory. The last  
thing he heard was the screams of his Lobomi. He jumped off the edge.  
All he saw was the ground coming closer and closer and closer, then  
blackness.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
THE END.  
  
FINAL WORDS :  
-------------  
So comes the end of this tragic story. This all comes to show, that  
even the purest heart can be destroyed. I actually wish that this  
story didn't come to such a sad ending, but that is the way it happened.  
  
-Eben Prentzler.  
  
This story was started on 24 DECEMBER 1999 and finished 3 January 2000.  
  
Note : If you need some information or if like to tell me what you  
thought of my story, please e-mail me . I'd love to hear   
from you.   
Address : ep4lk@excite.com  
  
-Eben Prentzler. 


End file.
